Falling Into Place
by wondrous-wonder
Summary: Follows Quinn and Santana from the morning after 4x14 until after college... they want each other but are not sure to what capacity at first, they will discover each other while discovering themselves.. trials and tribulations with a good amount of sex, booz and funny. Old Glee members included but not super important and yes Brittany comes back! Quinntana endgame.. maybe? READ!
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: _Hello there! This is my first FanFic and I'm not very good but this is more for me than anyone else. I have a couple months of nothing while I wait for my residency to start so I decided to write something fun, I doubt I will have any time to be writing for fun after this so yeah… Totally obsessed with Quinntana and just lesbians in general. This piece will be mostly Santanacentric but will provide a lot of Quinn POVS.. but who knows maybe I'll switch it up later, depends on who's main story line is more interesting but of course it is Quintanna endgame. I'm submitting the first chapter in honor of Dinah weekend, I have no betas so please be nice! Enjoy ;)

Ch. 1

For about two weeks after the initial hook up, Santana could not help but walk around with a glowing smug look on her face. It wasn't so much that she had fucked Quinn Fabray, it was that she had fucked THE Quinn Fabray. It's not like she had never had sex with gorgeous women before, I mean she was banging Brittney most of her time at McKinely and she could also include in her repertoire a list of 3 super hot cheerleaders, the resident bad ass from her dorms and maybe a couple beer goggle goddesses during her semester at Kentucky, so she had done alright for herself and if her sexual prowess up to now should indicate what her future sexscepades entailed in New York, things were looking very good. Santana would randomly fall to a fit of laughter just thinking about it and would have to quickly gather herself and carry on with whatever she'd been doing. She couldn't believe she was getting such a kick out of it. She paused to wonder what Quinn thought about the whole thing, they hadn't spoken since the morning after. Needless to say that smug look quickly vanished when reality hit her one afternoon.

"Holy fuck.. I'm in New York, "

"I don't have a job;"

"I dropped out of school,"

"I'm living in a corner with Barbara and Porcelain,"

"I could have just lost the love of my life,"

"I have no idea what I'm doing,"

"and I fucked Quinn Fabray."

She quickly realized she had to get her shit together. Her Mexican Third Eye told her she needed to get a job because 1) she was in New York and needed to look good 2) she couldn't live in a corner forever 3) she needed to keep busy because thinking about the other realities of her life right now seemed overwhelming.

After two weeks of realizing her life was a total mess Santana was already getting her hustle on tending bar at Coyote Ugly a couple blocks from the loft. Something told her working with all those hot girls would be dangerous but what could she say, really? She loved living her life on the line. The hours were perfect, she was on a completely opposite schedule as Rachel and Kurt. It gave everyone enough space from each other making the inevitable murder spree, Santana was sure was going to go down, take a bit longer to happen. Santana would sleep all morning, she needed at least 9 hours of beauty sleep after coming from the bar around 5am each morning except for Tuesdays and Wednesdays. She'd get up at around 2:30 in the afternoon check FB, emails, check out new music she could mix on her days off, catch up on lesbian pop culture and by the time she realized what time it was she was usually running behind schedule. Kurt and Rachel would start getting home around 6:30 which was the same time Santana had to start getting ready for work.

Santana POV

"Santana!"

"What do you want Berry, I'm about to jump in the shower!" Omg she's so loud.

"Well, I never get to see you or talk to you since you are always ignoring my texts and calls and.." I knew I had to cut her off and cut her off now or she would never let me take a shower.

"You've got 5 seconds spill"

"Since Quinn is coming for a couple of days next week you should really offer her your bed since Brody is staying with me and Kurt, well Kurt isn't the best bed mate per say.."

"What!?" Did she just say Quinn was staying her for a couple days and that I should offer her my bed?

"Santana! Seriously how dense are you? Quinn is coming to stay a few days and it's only right that you offer her your bed so that she doesn't have to sleep on that ghastly sofa she'll surely throw her back out! You know she was in that awful car accident Santana you cant make her sleep on the couch!"

"Woah woah woah Berry, now listen up and listen up real good ok.. first of all that was way over 5 seconds second youre not only insulting me but you are also seriously pissing me off and if I am late because of your little whatever the fuck this was I'm gonna make sure you never see the light of day again and third WHY THE FUCK are you just now telling me that Quinn is coming for a couple days? What exactly are a couple days and when is she coming, geez Rach I haven't spoken to the girl in a month!"

I hadn't given Quinn much thought lately. Two weeks after Quinn and I hooked up I realized my life was shit and I needed to get a move on before life passed me by. I think I had a minor melt down that lasted a whole 24 hours. Thankfully I have always had my feet firmly planted on the ground so I didn't waste much time sulking. The hard part was already done. I realized what I wanted since I was in High School but I was simply to afraid to go after my dreams, a year ago my dream was to move to New York make it big. What can I say im really bad with rejection and failing. I figured if I didn't try I would never get hurt when I failed. Today my dream is still to make it big in New York but im not exactly sure how I'm going to do that. All I knew was that Kentucky was not the place for me. It was suffocating, way too WASPy, and aside from fun sexual experiences I knew I was never going to find anything much deeper there, not that that was what I am looking for but still. Cheerleading was driving me crazy too, I was miserable. For now I am happy working, I know I will eventually have to go back to school whether its for music or business or something but like I said for now im happy working and experiencing life in New York. I never thought a city could make you so happy but it's really changing my life for the better. I feel at peace and I am learning so much about myself. I even started calling Rachel and Kurt by their names instead of offensive nicknames. I've been so concentrated on my present and future that I have thought very little about my past. Thinking of Quinn automatically made me think if Brittney but in a very neutral way. I still love the girl and would do anything for her but I think I'm starting to let her go, in my mind at least. I still don't know how I would react to her being her though. At least I don't start weeping at the thought of her anymore so that was progress. For me leaving Brittney represented so much more for me than puppy love or real love whatever it was, it represented my past. Truly letting go of Britney was letting go of everything I once was and everything that defined me. When I think of Quinn I get butterflies in my stomach but mostly I think it's nerves. I hope shit isn't weird between us. It sucks because as much as I know we shouldn't, I cant help but want to get Quinn naked again. The night we spent together was really awesome. I never in a million years would have guessed that Quinn and I would hook up, twice! Like I said ive been with gorgeous women but Quinn is Quinn. We have kicked each other's asses before, bitch slapped each other, been best friends, slept with each other's boyfriends, the list goes on. We have extremely high peaks and low valleys on our friendship/enemy/relationship graph. It still blows my mind. Like I seriously can't believe it happened but what I am most surprised at was how easy it was to make love to her. No not love, it was definitely not love but still it was very easy to perform with her without inhibitions or insecurities. Considering our past I should have been completely freaking out because I was about to go down on Quinn Fabray but it was nothing other than awesome how she just let herself go and bring down her walls and her whole HBIC front. Who am I kidding though the HBIC thing is not a front but it was nice to not have to deal with that side of Quinn for once. After we passed out on each other we remained entangled until around check out the next morning. It's weird because I am never able to sleep in with someone I just had sex with, well other than Brittney, but I swear the only reason we woke up before check out was because Rachel had been calling me non stop to make sure we'd still be meeting up for lunch before we both flew back to New York.

_Morning After Flashback_

_"Fucking Man Hands is so annoying,"_

_"What does she want," Quinn was glowing in after sex juices her voice was soft with a light husk her usual uninterested tone sounded sexy to me.. it was weird. Maybe I was still slightly in shock and aroused from the night before._

_"She wants to meet for lunch before we take off, wanna join?" _

_"Can't."_

_"Why not!? Listen Fabray, if you feel you'll be too tempted to tap this during lunch I'm sure we can get away with having a quickie in a bathroom stall or something." I couldn't help myself, I was smirking with an eyebrow turned up waiting for her reaction._

_"Don't be stupid Santana." Bam, there it was! She wasn't done rolling her eyes by the time she started ranting about how resistible I was, no one was buying that shit nobody could resist this. "I told you this was a one time thing, as hard as it will be to resist your none existent charming ways and that cocky annoying strut you do that actually makes you look more like a prostitute than anything else I think I'll manage to keep my hands off you with out any problem. Just please don't tempt me" pause "to slap you, again, that I really couldn't resist." Again, how the hell can she sound so disinterested and passionate at the same time? I was really starting to believe she couldn't stand me sometimes, but that was nonsense. The way she was screaming my name last night, told otherwise. This was awesome I had topped Quinn Fabray last night!_

_"Ouch! After topping you all night I'm gonna let you have the last word because I Quinn, am a gentle lady." I said with an eye roll. "But seriously why can't you come?"_

_"Judy will flip out if I cancel on her today, I am meeting her and Frannie for lunch before I have to head back to New Haven."_

_"Oh, that sucks."_

_"Tell me about it.. Well I'm gonna jump in the shower."_

_"Need some help!?" I couldn't help myself._

_Quinn laughed and then looked over her shoulder as she lingered by the bathroom door. I couldn't read her I almost thought she was waiting for me to follow but that couldn't be it. Last night was awesome and everything but Quinn's like my best friend/worst enemy. We were drunk, having sober shower sex would be awkward. I'm starting to believe that maybe sex with Quinn wasn't that great I just thought it was because I was drunk, that's why she was so uninterested this morning. No fucking way. I am a sex goddess, everyone knows that. But for some reason these doubts kept creeping in my mind for the next two weeks but mostly I was just so full of myself and felt so pleased with myself that I had finally topped Quinn Fabray. By the time the wheels in my head had stopped working Quinn was outta the shower and dress. Her hair was still wet as she gathered her things. _

_"Why are you still in bed?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Santana, it's almost check out time and you're still half naked in bed.. why?"_

_"Oh, I dunno," I need to stop day dreaming for hours at a time "Shit, we should get going. You can leave I'll check us out, I don't want your mom to get craycray on yo ass!" I told her with a wink._

_"Why thank you Miss, you really are a gentle woman.. never in a million years would I have pictured you to be anything gentle like.." _

_"Har Har Har Fabray, now get out."_

_"Rude, but ok San I guess I'll see you sometime.."_

_"If you're lucky," I say smiling._

_"A girl can only hope." _

_Quinn walked out of the room and did the head over the shoulder thing as she reached the door again. This time I could have swore I saw her bite her lip and then she was gone and that was that. _

_End Flashback_

"What is wrong with you Santana?" Rachel is looking at me like I'm crazy. "You have a look on your face that says you are somewhere between horrified and constipated. Really San, I don't get with the big deal is you and Quinn have always had a love hate relationship but I was under the impression that recently you guys have been on the love side and you have definitely stopped speaking to Quinn longer than a month and you guys have been fine. I though we left all the cat fighting in HS?"

"Shut up Rachel."

"You know what, whatever! I am done with your dramatics, just offer Quinn your bed and I hope you don't run out of hot water since you've been standing outside the shower whilst it runs for the past 15 minutes and you know how I feel about wasting unnecessary resources!" Rachel stormed off wailing her hands in the air like a mad woman yet she has the audacity to comment on my dramatics!? If she only knew why I was really freaking out. Get it together Lopez, Quinn is the most sensible person you know, she'll be fine. Omg but what if she isn't!? Hold up, you guys are pretty much adults, you consented, the morning after resumed in your usual banter a lot less violent but you both gave grown and become much more civil individuals since High School, you are definitely overreacting. My self pep talk comes to a screeching halt when the water goes ice cold and all I can visualize is me murdering Treasure Trail.

She rushed out of the bathroom to start her beautifying process for the night. Right now first thing was first, getting glammed up for the night. She would put Quinn in the back of her mind for now. After all, she worked with loads of hot girls and she had to make her tips. She was so lucky that she had a working under the table kind of job. If she wasn't so hot she would have never gotten the job there. She had told the owner she didn't care about working under that table because she didn't want to get taxed on tips but the real reason was that no one knew she wasn't 21. She didn't lie per say but she definitely didn't make the truth known. The only down side to the job was a strict rule about dating co-workers. Santana worked with so much eye candy but was so busy all the time she had little time to socialize. Besides she was barely in week 2 of the job and was still learning the ropes. She figured once she mastered all her tending bar skills she would have more time to get to know her co workers and she would soon make her way to actually being a bar tender. She could so see herself in assless chaps dancing the routine on the bar with the rest of the girls. For now she would have to make ends meet by bussing and serving at the bar.

Santana pretty much wore the same thing each night. A variation of a ripped cayote ugly t shirt or a tight fitting cayote ugly tank top with super skin tight black skinnies and black chucks. Tonight was feeling chilly so she threw a back leather jacket on top of her outfit for the walk to the bar. She made her way to the kitchen where she began picking at Kurt's and Rachel's vegan dinner. It was gross. As she looked at the time it was nearly 8:30pm, she went in at 9:00pm and it took her 15 minutes to walk from the loft to the bar. She always liked getting there early to get her shit together, she hated being in a hurry. As she strolled towards the dood she noticed Kurt reading GQ.

"Hey Kurt, when is Quinn getting here and for how long?"

Kurt responded quickly and efficiently without glancing up once, god she loved him sometimes. " Sunday night she leaves, I guess she is going to some workshop Monday and Tuesday and she's leaving Wednesday, that's all I know .. oh and you are offering her your bed."

OK that gives me a couple days to prepare. I roll my eyes and walk out of the loft without as much as saying one word.

I pick of a slice of pizza and coke as I make my way to work. Its Friday and its already packed. People are trying to get good seats, the first dance routine is at 10 and then once every hour until the main bar closes at 2 then we continue to serve booz till 4. Thoughts of Quinn disappear as I put my stuff away in my locker and make my way to the bar to ask the bar tenders if they need anything before I start making rounds. I slip myself a shot of tequila and I'm in the zone. I didn't think about Quinn until Sunday.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

Santana POV

By the time Sunday comes along I'm actually pretty excited to see Quinn. I have pretty much put all insecurities aside. Who knows maybe they can even be fuck buddies or something! How awesome would that be! Aside all the sexual fantasies Santana has been playing in her mind, she's also interested in what the hell she'd been up to. She obviously couldn't be bothered to pick up the phone.

Rachel was all worker bee getting the loft to look presentable for Quinn. She was busy in the kitchen preparing vegan lasagna.

"I Hope you changed your sheets, Santana. Who knows what lady love canoodling is stuck on them!"

"Shut it Rachel,. I don't take strangers to my bed, that's what I use your bed for!"

"Santana don't you dare play that way! Those are 2000 count sheets and if I have to burn them for any perverted reason that is linked to you I will kill you!"

"Whatever, don't get your panties in a twist Rach," If she only knew I hadn't gotten any action since Quinn. It's been a little over a month, that's not good.

After I was done getting ready and making sure my corner was spotless, well as spotless as it can get… I'm not exactly the neatest or most organized person ever but I try… I look around and decide to leave a note for Quinn since I won't be seeing her tonight.

I strut towards the door, as I always do, I fling my hair and say my goodbyes as I open the door.

"Later losers, don't choke on your vegan cardboard tonight!" I turn around catching the scowls on both Kurt's and Rachel's faces. As I turn around I and begin to walk out I bump into someone. As I look up with death glares shooting out of my eyes I see that it's Quinn standing in front of me stunned.

"Watch it Santana," Quinn lightly shoves me back.

"You watch, Fabray." I smirk at her as I raise my eyebrow.

We stare at each other for a minute before I hear Rachel shouting in the background.

"OMG Quinn come in! I am so excited, I know you're here on business but there are so many things I want to do with you! It's gonna be great!"

"Ok well that's my cue, I'm outta here."

"Where are you going?"

"Quinn, Santana has turned into a workaholic we never see her."

"Santana you are the laziest person I know, how is that possible?" Quinn asks with a sly smile on her face while raising her eyebrow. She looks curious, interested.

"What the fuck, is this lets insult Santana day!? I'm gonna be late, I'll see you guys later.. hopefully way later," I said the last part low but loud enough for them to hear me. "BYE!"

My walk to work was insane. What did Quinn mean by me being lazy? Ok, yes it's true I would never be caught doing anything for anyone else. My mom stopped doing my laundry only cuz I live like a thousand miles away now, I find it hard to get outta bed past 11 regardless of what time I go to bed, and I guess the list goes on. What if she thought I was lazy at sex. Once again I'm freaking out what if I sucked when we had sex. What if she was making fun of me? Why the hell is Quinn making me question myself? I definitely needed a drank!

As soon as I got to the bar I started throwing shots back. I had to take the edge off and I had to be drunk enough to get into bed with Quinn tonight. FML.

Quinn's POV

After Santana left Rachel engulfed me a ridiculous hug that left me gasping for air. Given, Rachel and I had become quite close during our senior year but her hugs were still a little too much.

"Rachel, get out of the way! Let the woman breathe!" Kurt made his way towards the entrance of the loft.

"Hello Kurt," It was good to see him. It was good seeing both Kurt and Rachel. They looked better and both were less annoying. Their fashion sense had greatly improved. Kurt had developed amazing boy band hair and Rachel stopped wearing all the argyle and animal sweaters.

"I hope you're hungry, I made vegan lasagna!"

"That sounds lovely Rach." I said with a smile. I was really grateful she had offered to let me stay here when I told her about the workshop I would be attending tomorrow and Tuesday. It would have been nice to receive the invitation from Santana but we haven't spoken since the wedding, must be busy…

As we sat down and began to eat we fell into a comfortable conversation about everything and nothing in particular. Between Kurt and Rachel it was hard to get a word in, to be honest it was better that they talked and I listened. It allowed my mind time to wonder. Wonder what Santana has been up to this past 2 months almost.

Once dinner was finished we moved to the couch and opened a bottle of Cabernet.

"So did Santana inform you that you'd be rooming with her during your stay?

"No Rachel, she didn't," WTF Santana.

"Well like I said she's been really busy."

This was Quinn's opportunity to pry. "How busy exactly?"

"Please Rachel, Santana lounges all day until she has to go to work. I really thought she'd be more out and about conquering the lesbian scene in New York. We only never see her because were on completely opposite schedules"

"That sounds more like Santana," Quinn wondered what was keeping Santana so.. so tame. She immediately realized that she didn't like not knowing what was going on with Santana. Her curiosity began to peek before she realized how late it was getting.

"Omg you guys it's so late, I better go to bed I have to be up early tomorrow for the Writer's Workshop at NYU."

"What time are you leaving?"

"I need to be there at 9."

"Ok lets leave together, we have to be at NYADA at around the same time we can take the train together."

"Great, I'll see you guys in the morning"

I grabbed my things I had left near the door and made my way to Santana's area. It was remarkably neat. Santana's bedroom during HS had always been a hot mess, it was nice to see that Santana didn't start convulsing at the thought of cleaning anymore. I scanned the bed and noticed a note on the pillow. The note read:

"No drooling on the bed." Typical Santana. I rolled my eyes and put the note aside.

I threw a t-shirt on and climbed into bed. It smelled of vanilla. Quinn got lost in the scent of Santana and quickly passed out only to be woken up by a belligerent Santana at around 5am.

I heard shuffling and all of a sudden a nearly naked Santana was flopped heavily on the bed besides me.

"Quinn!" She was trying to whisper my name but was failing miserably.

"Go to sleep Santana, I have to be up in like an hour," I turned around and saw that pout. That irresistibly cute seductive pout, all I wanted was to kiss that pout away. She literally looked like she wanted to cry so I knew she was wasted.

"Ugh, alright come here." Santana's face lit up and by the time I knew what was happening she was curled up in my arms.

"I'm really glad you're here Quinn Fabray, and it's not just cuz I wanna jump your bones." And then she kissed me. Was she serious!? My eyes were wide open and I was left in shock. Santana flopped off of me in what seemed like half a second after she sloppily kissed me. She passed out, are you fucking kidding me?

What the hell was that all about? Quinn closed her eyes and thought about what had just happened. Santana kissed her, it was not a passionate kiss. It didn't feel needy. It was a closed mouth kiss, Quinn didn't even kiss her back because she was so caught off guard. Quinn closed her eyes as she lightly traced her lips with her right index and middle fingers. A smile appeared on Quinn's face as she drifted off to sleep gently snuggling against Santana until her alarm went off and she was up and gone feeling apprehensive about her next encounter with Santana.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana woke up with a killer headache. She was trying to force her eyes open while wiping a tiny speck of drool from the corner of her mouth. She patted around her bed noticing a stiff piece of paper.

"I thought you said no drooling, ;) – Q"

As soon as Santana read the note she remembered that Quinn was here. She then immediately realized she was nearly naked, sporting only bra and panties. WTF.

She sat up leaning backwards on her arms and saw that someone had left two pills and a glass of water near her head board. She snatched the pills and instantly popped them in her mouth. She scratched her head making her way towards the coffee maker. She checked the time, it was almost 5. Santana poured herself a giant cup of black coffee. She liked her coffee black and bitter just like her soul. After a few gulps she felt herself feeling better, thank god for those pills Quinn had left for her. Well, she assumed and secretly hoped it had been Quinn who had left them. She was sure that if the Hobbit ever caught of glimpse of all her hotness she wouldn't be able to stay away, naturally. Santana put her head on the kitchen table letting her arms hang loose on her sides. She heard the door open and steps stopping a few feet away from her.

"Santana its 5 and you're still in your underwear. Care to explain your antics from last night?" Santana didn't feel like explaining anything. Santana barks orders and insults, she does not explain and god knows she didn't remember how she made an ass outta herself last night, well this morning. She barely remembered how she got home which was something she was gonna have to check herself on. New York was a scary and dirty place when inebriated, hell it was scary and dirty all the time but still the best place on Earth. Santana surely did not want to fall victim to the next serial killer rapist, fall in front of on oncoming train like those other idiots or even be recorded drunk pissing inside the train and blasted on youtube! No. She would never let any of those things happen to her. Santana made a mental note locked it up and put it aside but made sure not to forget.

"Last time I checked you weren't my keeper, Lucy, did hell freeze over or something equally as unlikely happen making you the person I must now 'explain' shit to?" Santana said with a roll of her eyes.

Santana POV

"Im honestly not in the mood for your stupid banter, Satan, so go get dressed I want to go for a snack before Rachel get here and starts pouring vegan food down my throat, I seriously need meat."

Wanky. Wanky. Wanky. Quinn always did have a crazy affinity for bacon.

Quinn walked to my area dropped her shit near the bed and walked into the bathroom. And that was my cue to put some pants on. I settled on a pair of dark skinnies, a denim long sleeve button-up and some fiip flops... I know I know, I am totally embracing lesbian fashion now that I am out of that hick town! I threw some mascara on, smoothed my hair out with a bit of Moroccan oil and I was done waiting on the couch for Quinn to come out. Quinn was wearing a loose high rise skirt with some kind of pattern on it and a plain top that was tucked in. She was wearing strappy sandals and had her hair up in a low pony, her hair was parted to the side in the front and she looked stunning, like always. Quinn stood in front of Santana with a clutch in hand putting on a pair of hipstery dark sunglasses on. Santana reached for her Ray Ban aviators and put them on and slid a wallet in her back pocket.

"So where are we going?"

"I was hoping you'd know of a place, you do live here right?"

"Ok, lets go to Central Park and pig out on cart food."

"You definitely know the way to a girl's heart Santana."

WTF, was Quinn hitting on me?

"WTF Quinn, are you hitting on me?"

Quinn burst into laughter. "Omg San, you look like you are about too poop your pants you need to calm yourself." There was a small pause, "and so what if I was, I thought we were past all those formalities.." Quinn turned and left with a wink. I stood there nearly paralyzed. Why was my mouth dry and what the fuck was up with Quinn all of a sudden, she's all like Ms. Cool while im like a bumbling teenage boy. Oh hellz nah, that shit was not gonna go down like that.

Quinn stopped when she got to a hot dog cart, "So what would you like, it's on me tonight. Tomorrow you can take me out to a proper place with tables and chairs and maybe booz."

"Oh so Emily is here to play huh?" Quinn shot me a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe."

"Well I'm not gonna lie, maybe Rosario missed her a lil."

"I could have sworn that wasn't the case, Rosario never called.. not once."

"Well neither did Emily."

"Emily is here now isn't she?"

"Bullshit Quinn, you are only here for that stupid workshop thing."

"That's not true, I came to see you too."

"Why?"

"Fuck Santana, you are so fucking difficult! I'm trying to tell you that I've missed you and I've thought about you.. I just wanna know what's going on with you."

"Ok so your sudden interest in my life has nothing to do with my body right?" I couldn't help but look up to her with the smuggest look on my face. Quinn rolled her eyes saying "Not in the least." I frowned and feigned acting hurt.

"Come on Rosario, lets eat and catch up a little before we have to go back." Quinn grabbed my hand and dragged me to the nearest available bench.

"So, how's New Haven?"

"It sucks, I hate it."

"Shit Q, what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know, I mean its mot like I can just quit." Ouch, I quit school not even 3 months ago. I think Quinn noticed my face fall and quickly tried to back track.

"Hey I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that if I quit what the fuck am I going to do, I don't have a different game plan. My parents didn't give me a cushy trust I can do whatever I want with. My parents are paying my way so im kinda forced to please them, if I want them to support me financially, which I do. My mom would force me to go back to Lime or something and there is not way in hell that's gonna happen."

"No, I get you Q. I mean look at me, I've been bouncing around here since I got here. Thank god I have my job but as you might be able to tell it is a lot less glamorous than what it seems. Im dealing with drunk assholes all night that never stop hitting on me. I mean the eye candy is awesome but I'm usually to busy to even look up. Oh and im not touching that trust unless my life depends on it!" Quinn frowned and looked away until I spoke again.

"I hated Kentucky too, but I think I'm gonna go back to school. Maybe I can apply somewhere for the fall, I mean I left Kentucky in good standing so maybe I can get in somewhere here. If not, I'll just enroll at a community college, no biggie"

Quinn looked as if she were lost in thought. I let her think. I decided to concentrate on my hot dog and people walking in the park.

"We should start heading back, Rachel wants to hang out she said something about trying a Mexican Vegan dish tonight, care to explain as we walk?"

"Omg Rachel is ridiculous!" I said exasperated, "She keeps trying to make me eat that shit, I have been strictly living off chips, soda, pizza, ramen and other street foods. I don't plan on giving into her anytime soon, I think I would rather starve than eat her grass!"

"I'd like to be surprised by your stubbornness but im really not."

"Im not eating it."

"Yes you are."

"No im not."

"Stop it San, please do it for me. Besides we haven't all hung out together it might be nice to have a sit down dinner with your roommates once in a while."

"Fine, say please."

"Please."

"Done! But don't expect me to not complain the entire time."

We walked the remainder of the way back to the loft in comfortable silence. It was nice to be with someone who could just be. I get lost in this city. There is so much going on that your mind is able to wonder and think at the same time.

It felt good having Quinn here, they understood each other. There wasn't need to talk.

Santana noticed Quinn was being different, more open and less confrontational. Like when she asked her to say please she didn't fight her. She just said it. It was totally for show but still, she said it. Santana was going to eat the damn food but wanted Quinn to fight her on it. She was starting to wonder how their relationship could be if they weren't always fighting each other. Surely this would be an old habit that would be hard to break, especially since Santana thought Quinn looked super hot when pissed off, so as long as Quinn wasn't body slamming her on sharp metal high school lockers or bitch slapping her from across a baby piano it was all good. You'd never think it but Quinn was super strong, all those extra Sue Drills really came through in the end. All these thoughts lingered in the back of Santana's mind until they arrived at the loft, just in time for dinner.

"You guys are just in time for dinner!" Rachel was so excited, she had outdone herself with what she thought was a fairly accurate Mexican dish, given it was vegan.

Kurt was in the kitchen helping Rachel preparing authentic Mexican margaritas.

"Rachel, don't you think you are being kinda racist by implying that I only eat Mexian food. In fact, what makes you so sure im even gonna eat it let alone like it! For your information I don't eat your food because of my native inability to eat none spicy none Mexican foods, I don't eat your food because it's disg…"

"What Santana is trying to say is that she is thrilled that you have gone out of your way to cook something she might actually enjoy." Damn, Quinn threw me the type of death glares that make babies cry.

"Stop being such a bitch, Satan. Rachel and I are well aware that you ransack the fridge, which is only stocked with our food since you don't believe in cooking, every time youre home alone, which is everyday."

"Dang! Calm down people, im actually interested in what you have going on. What's on the menu Berry?"

Rachel's face lit up making Santana actually feel kinda bad, strange. She guessed Quinn and Kurt were kinda right.

"Right! Well, in honor of Quinn I thought we could all have a nice sit down dinner and catch up properly. I googled a fairly authentic chili sauce recipe for red enchiladas stuffed with kale and cashew cheese topped with a tomoato cilantro salad with lemon vinegrette and more cashew cheese. I have made a side of Mexican rice and prepared gluten free pumpkin empanadas for desert! I really hope you guys enjoy it!" Rachel gushed.

"And I have prepared the drinks, tonight's dinner will be served with margaritas and perhaps tequila shots!"

"I think im gonna pass on the shots or I might not make it to the last day of my workshop tomorrow, sorry guys."

Santana sat down and waited to be served. She was pleasantly surprised, the food looked really good. Everyone was served and sitting at their tiny four person makeshift dinner table.

"Well I guess this is the moment of truth." Santana took her first bite.

"OMG Rachel, this is awesome! You're definitely gonna be cooking for me all the time now!" Santana gave a light laugh, "who knew!?"

The group of old friends/rivals reminisced until a little after dinner. They sipped on their margaritas and talked about what they would do the night after.

"We must take Quinn out on the town, I mean who knows when she'll visit us again!" Rachel was way too excited about this. Santana quickly thought about what she said and secretly hoped it would be soon.

"I agree, tomorrow we go out ladies!" Kurt was on board.

"I know of a few places, that will let you youngins in.. seriously you guys need fake id's, I know a guy."

"Santana, I'm sure Quinn isn't interested in going to one of your lumber yard flannel wearing grungy lesbian bars you hang out at!" Lesbians and gay guys have a love hate relationship.

"No Kurt, it's fine I don't mind. I just want to have fun with my friends the only night I can actually go out while im here. It would actually be nice to go out and not get hit on by random guys all night."

"Yeah, so shut it Barbie.. I would actually be doing you a favor, maybe you'll actually meet someone and stop sulking over gel boy." Santana was quick to bite back.

"Look who's talking!"

"Oh hellz nah!" Santana stood up leering at Kurt.

"Enough roommates! I think the tequila is affecting you." Rachel was trying to spread peace but Santana was way too pissed off to let anyone talk sense into her. Quinn knew Kurt had hit a nerve with Santana so she decided to grab her and start dragging her to her corner. Quinn also knew Santana had struck a nerve with Kurt, but that was not her problem it was Rachel's. Santana was Quinn's problem.

"Alright guys well goodnight, see you tomorrow!" Quinn made a quick exit shoving Santana behind the curtain that separated her room from everything else.

"Quinn, do you still want to leave together in the morning?" Rachel yelled out.

"Sure Rach! Nite!"

Quinn POV

"You ok?" I sat next to Santana trying to keep my distance but just really wanting to put my arm around her. She looked so broken but we were just not there yet.

"Yeah, Im fine but Kurt can be a real fucking asshole sometimes."

"Well you don't think you might have hit a nerve with him bringing up Blaine like that?"

"Q, I was only joking, well not really but still!" I just looked at her waiting for her to finish venting.

"I just hate that everyone thinks im not over Britt, I mean does no one remember who broke up with who!?"

"Are you over her?"

"Ugh, I don't even know Q."

I really didn't expect her to be honest with me, I thought she was going to fight me on this. I was however, definitely expecting what she said but I didn't expect it to sting a little.

"I honestly don't know anything, I came here to find myself and I think I am but sometimes, like now, I feel completely lost and stupid like wtf am I even doing here playing life or something?" A tear began to roll down Santana's cheek.

As Santana would put, shit just got real.

"I feel like that too, sometimes." I had to say something too and for once I decided to go with the truth. Shocking.

"Really?" Santana gave me a half smile, which in turn made me smile.

"Sometimes." I said still smiling.

We both looked at each other not knowing what to say. It was weird.

"Alright, well im going to change." I started getting my things and began to walk towards the bathroom.

"Q, its not like it's nothing ive never seen before." I guess she was right but I just didn't feel comfortable getting naked in front of her after our little heart to heart, especially after the cocky look she was now giving me. I looked at her ignoring what she said and took off to the bathroom.

I probably took longer than expected because I allowed myself to process what Santana and I had shared with each other. This was interesting.

Quinn allowed herself to wonder what a relationship with Santana would be like, without all the fighting. They really understood each other and could possibly be better allies than rivals. Quinn pondered about the possibility of true friendship, maybe more. No, definitely not more Santana was not over Brittany.. but what was she even thinking? Even if there was no Brittany, Santana was crazy and she was sure she would never see Quinn how she saw Brittany, that alone would kill her. Quinn then thought about a friends with benefits situation. That was almost as impossible as the possibility of something more than friendship for the two. But the idea was pleasant. Quinn would never admit this to Santana but she had her very first orgasm, well her very first four or five orgasms with Santana. She really was a sex goddess. Maybe it was natural to have all these weird feelings for the first person that made you feel.. so fucking good, the best you have ever felt in fact.

Quinn had to get these thoughts out of her head. It was typical Quinn to fuck things up when they were going good. Santana probably didn't want any of that anyway and Quinn was not going to make the first move. But, Santana had kissed her the night before. The kiss wasn't a romantic kiss though, it was a drunk i miss you kiss, Santana didnt even remember it. She would be lying to herself if she hadn't came to New York with some kind of lingering thought suggesting a second night, or day, hook up.

By the time Quinn made it to Santana's area Santana was under the covers with her eyes closed. Quinn huffed bending over to put her things away when all of a sudden..

"AAHH," Quinn fell to the floor while Santana rolled on the bed in a fit of laughter.

"WTF Santana, you are such a jerk!" Quinn threw the nearest object she could find at Santana but wasn't quick enough for the Latina.

"Sorry Quinnie, but I have the reflexes of a cat and you will never get me, muahahahaaa!"

"I don't want to sleep with you anymore, go sleep on the couch."

"Excuse you! This is my bed, you go sleep on the couch!" pause, "if you think you wont be able to resist this tonight." Santana smirked while motioning her hand over her body.

They had yet to really talk about the hook up. It was uncomfortable how Santana could just keep making jokes about it without really talking. Quinn was confused, did Santana see their hook up as a joke? Quinn being the insecure paranoid person that she is started having an internal freak out moment. Santana noticed but she thought Quinn was just pissed cuz she had nearly scared her half to death.

"Q, relax. Im soooorry jeeez, I forgot youre a gramma. Youre not really gonna make me sleep on the couch are you?" Santana sat up giving Quinn huge puppy dog eyes. Quinn had no choice but to give in.

"You are such a cocky little shit, you know that?"

"For good reason, of course."

"Whatever, now scoot over I don't want you drooling on my again."

Santana scooted over, a second later Quinn was in bed. For some reason things got uncomfortable. Both girls were scared to move all of a sudden. It seemed that all the sexual tension was beginning to take a toll on them. At this point they both wanted sexual release but things were complicated and they were now learning they could essentially have extremely strong support within each other, this was not something either girl was ready to give up. They were both unhappy to different degrees, they both felt lost, and were both extremely lonely. Santana decided to break the ice.

"Hey, on the real, im really glad youre here Q. Tomorrow is gonna be awesome."

"Stop being a sap Santana, I hope youre not going soft on me after living with Kurt and Rachel. Now go to sleep."

"Ew! Fine, I will then!" Santana rolled over smiling to herself.

About 20 minutes later Santana was still up staring at the wall. She noticed when Quinn had finally gone to sleep five minutes earlier because her breathes became deeper, Santana automatically started to follow Quinn's breathing pattern. This had Santana nearly asleep when she suddenly felt Quinn wrap her arm around her waist. Quinn was spooning Santana and Santana wasn't completely freaking out. Instead Santana reached for her phone and took a picture of Quinn spooning her while Santana making a goofy face. She took another one where she pretended to be asleep with Quinn. Something was happening and neither girl was able to completely put their fingers on it. Whatever it was, neither girl had slept as well as they did this night in a very long time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is what I imagine Quinn and Santana wearing all the time. Some sort of version of these outfits anyway. Santana doesn't carry big purses unless absolutely necessary.

photo-gallery/2685412/dianna-agron-naya-rivera-tra der-joes-chris-colfer-mr-porter-01/


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I should probably say that i dont own anything.. I DONT OWN ANYTHING! this chapter was exhausting but i really wanna post it so im not gonna proof read it, so dont hate! I also noticed that the link i posted last time didnt show so here it is again, this i was i think Santana and QUinn dress like (some sort of variation of this anyway)

photo-gallery/2685412/dianna-agron-naya-rivera-tra der-joes-chris-colfer-mr-porter-01/

Santana doesnt carry big bags unless necessary, she prefers her wallet in her back pocket

ALSO the link to the song at the bottom (mashup Santana created, the one Quinn snooped in on) is pretty cool, i dont own that either but im totally obsessed with Sky Ferriera and thought it went well with this story. Enjoy!

CH 4

Santana woke up in a relatively good mood. Strange. She had gone to bed, with Quinn, super early compared to the time she usually went to bed even on her days off.

After week old pizza and black coffee Santana put on her headphones and started messing around with her new toy, her midi. Santana had always had a passion for music but her interests in music were quickly changing. Thank god for Shelby Corcoran. Shelby really opened up a new world of music for Santana, Shelby was a true master of her craft. Santana learned more about music and herself as an artist in the few months she had with Shelby than the entire time she spent with Mr. Shue. That guy was such a tool. He meant well, but he really was a tool. Shelby actually let the girls explore music and allowed them to choose what they would sing, Shelby would always move the girls in the right direction but actually let them have creative input, this was something Santana took full advantage of. Mr. Shue on the other hand always thought he was so smart, hip and in touch with music but he really wasn't. Good thing Santana had an 'ear' for music. She didn't need to be formally trained, she was able to pick up on beats and recreate whatever she heard. The midi allowed her to play with any kind of instrument and allowed her to create really cool mash ups.

Santana's life was really up in the air. She had no idea what she was doing, where she was going or what she really wanted. All she really knew was that New York was gonna help her become who she wanted to be. The one constant thing she had in her life was music. Music became Santana's therapy. She still loved to sing but she found that composing and mixing was more soothing and therapeutic for her than singing ever was. She was no Rachel Berry, Rachel could sing a sad song and let it all out and laugh and cry about it after. This was not the case for Santana.

Instead, Santana immersed herself in making music that reflected how she felt. Right now she was working on a mashup using New Order - Bizarre Love Triangle (Extended Dance Mix), Sky Ferreira - Everything Is Embarrassing, Solange - Losing You. She wasn't completely sure why she had chosen these three particular songs and to be honest she didn't really want to dwell on it.

It's true, Santana can be a bit dense as Rachel liked putting it. The mashup was about how she felt about Quinn and Brittany. She had let Brittany go but she still wanted her. The lyrics of Losing You questioned whether her relationship with Brittany was truly over. She knew it was over but still questioned it at times. It was confusing because she was ok with her separation from Brittany but she missed a warm body under her. It was selfish, she knew it, but if anyone knew Santana they knew she was possessive, dominant, and extremely territorial. More than anything it infuriated Santana that Brittany would now be under someone else, keeping them warm at night.

Now this whole thing with Quinn was another mess she didn't know how to feel about. Santana was very good at hiding herself behind sarcasm and sass. She knew wanting to be with Quinn was bad, very bad. But she knew she wanted her, body at least. Neither girl had spoken about the hook up, that meant that both girls were trying to keep the peace. Talking about the hook up would make it real and they would have to deal with the consequences and come to a resolve. But what would the resolve entail? Everything Is Embarrassing was meant for Quinn. True to the lyrics, everything was embarrassing for Santana regarding Quinn. First of all, she wasn't down to get shot down by Quinn Fabray. That is not something Santana's ego could bare right now. Second, Santana was loving the fact that Quinn and her were actually being good friends to each other. Santana didn't want to lose Quinn as a friend if things backfired. Third, Quinn had made it clear to Santana that the hook up was a one time thing, or two-time thing whatever. Still, Santana sometimes thought Quinn was giving her mixed signals but could never be too sure. Santana played with the idea that if they went at it again, maybe she'd be able to get Quinn out of her system. But the truth was she'd probably be embedded in her system even more if something were to happen between them. Whatever, Santana was very realistic and felt she could handle anything. I mean look at the cards she'd been dealt so far, considering everything she felt she was at least above water.

By the time Quinn arrived at the loft Santana was hours into mixing and looking for new music. Quinn took a moment to stare at Santana before making her presence known.

Santana sat Indian style in front of her macbook sporting huge candy skull headphones. Her hair was tussled, looking sexy as fuck under the headphones. Santana moved from computer to midi frantically. She was so adorable in her turquoise sports bra and orange running shorts.

Quinn stood behind Santana for a moment straining her ears to listen to whatever Santana was listening too. Santana stopped moving catching Quinn's reflection on her computer screen.

"How long do you plan on creeping on me, Fabray?"

Shit.

Santana turned around giving Quinn an accusatory questioning look.

"You caught me." Quinn threw her hands up as if surrendering over to Santana.

"What are you listening to anyway?"

"I'm just messing around with this thing." Santana pointed at the Midi.

"Oh, I didn't know you played the keyboard."

"Ummm, well I don't this here is a midi Quinn"

"It looks like a keyboard to me."

"No. Come here, I'll show you."

Santana unplugged the headphones from her computer and started to play the midi. Santana began to mix sounds together and had a session going all by herself. Quinn could pick up on guitar rifts, drums and other electronic sounds.

"Wow Santana you are really good."

"Nah, I'm just messing around. But I did get this new program that allows me to record everything I make. I've been working on a few songs, some mash ups."

"I'm impressed."

"Don't be, it's just a stupid hobby. Hey you wanna grab something to eat it's lunch time and I'm starving."

"Sure."

"Gimme 15 minutes to get my things together."

Santana grabbed some clothes and headed to the restroom. Quinn waited for the bathroom door to close before she sat down in front of Santana's laptop. Being the snoop that she is, Quinn began looking through Santana's music. Her curiosity about the Latina had sparked again. Santana was so full of surprises, it made Quinn angry that she knew so little about the Latina.

Quinn had calmed down a lot since high school but she was still as aggressive and territorial as Santana. The fact that sex with Santana had produced the only orgasms Quinn had ever experienced made her react differently towards Santana. She almost felt as if Santana was hers in a weird way. Quinn felt a completely different connection to Santana than she had ever felt with anyone else. The level of intimacy they shared had touched Quinn in a way she had never been touched before. Unlike Santana, Quinn didn't have a lot of sexual experiences, she did get preggers the first time she ever had sex. Quinn wanted the feeling Santana gave her again. She didn't just want the orgasms she wanted everything. Santana worshipped her body that night. She was so detailed and made sure Quinn was ok and comfortable the entire time. It wasn't how it had been when she'd been with guys. Puck was so quick and greedy with her body. He was rough and needy. It was gross. He jumped on top of her humped her dry for a couple minutes and threw himself off like he was a bag of potatoes that had been rolled off a carrier truck. And it was done.

Now Quinn sat in front of Santana's laptop trying to gain any information she could about Santana. Quinn didn't know what she was looking for specifically, she just wanted something. She opened a window that had been minimized and a track appeared. It was the mashup Santana had been working on earlier. She connected the headphones back to the computer and began to listen. Quinn was surprised by the track, it was a lot more dance than she expected. Quinn had never heard the two songs other than the New Order background that was mixed in the track. Quinn knew Santana mixed these songs for a reason, they were about loss, confusion and angst. This song was surely about Brittany. It made Quinn's stomach turn thinking Santana was still in love with Brittany. I tear rolled down Quinn's face moments before she heard Santana making her way towards her. Quinn quickly dried her cheek pulling her compact out of her purse to make sure her makeup was ok.

"You ready?" Santana asked while rummaging through her things to gather wallet, keys, phone and shades.

"Yup!" Quinn tried to sound enthusiastic.

Quinn POV

I need to leave this Santana thing alone. She is obviously not over Britt and I am tired of always being number two. I should have stayed in New Haven, seeing Santana now and being around her is not as easy as I thought it would be. WTF Quinn. I cannot be falling for Santana Lopez. Shit, im totally falling for Santana Lopez.

"Hello? Earth to Quinn, are you there?"

"What?" all of a sudden I look up from my thoughts and find we are in front of a deli near the loft. I had walked by this place when I first arrived and thought it looked cute. Now here we were.

"Quinn what the hell is wrong with you, you look like a Zombie. Snap out of it, lets order."

We ordered and sat down. I ordered a BLT on wheat and Santana ordered a roast beef on French bread.

"So are you really ok with going to a lesbian bar tonight?" Santana looked a bit nervous as she played with the order number that was held in a metal clamp in the middle of the table.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno?" Santana was acting kind of weird. She usually never cares about how anyone else feels, ever. "I just want you to be comfortable." Santana shrugged as if this wasn't a great gesture, coming from her anyway.

"Geez Lezpez, when did you become so sensitive?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Whatever FabGAY! That's the last time I take your feelings about anything into consideration!"

Our food arrived but not before the server hovered over our two person table shamelessly flirting with Santana.

"Hey San! Haven't seen you in a while, you look good." The server's name was Tamerin and had an Australian accent. She was tall and looked like Rihanna but hotter if that's even possible. Where the hell did she come from? And why was she calling Santana San? That's my nickname for her.

"Hi! Work has been crazy, usually when I come in you're already gone." Santana frowned, why the hell was she being so nice to this girl.

"That sucks, but I'm glad you're working and keeping busy. I was getting worried about you for a bit. I'll be right back, ok." Tamerin left our table to serve another customer's food. My mind started racing. How did this Tamerin girl know Santana was having a hard time, why was she so concerned? It was obvious that Tamerin liked Santana, but Santana was acting like she didn't care or know. I knew Santana when she was trying to get into someone's pants. Santana was never nice to anyone unless she wanted something, maybe she was changing or rather had been changing.

"What the hell was that, SAN?"

"What?"

"That girl, who is she and why is she so concerned about your life?"

"Fuck Quinn, her name is Tamerin and she is one of the first people I've met here. She's cool."

"Yeah I'm sure she is San.." I felt the need to reclaim my nickname for my San. Holy shit Quinn you are being fucking crazy right now. Snap. Out. Of. It. "So anyway," pause "tell me what's going on with you, how are you adjusting to life in New York?"

"It's good but I can't say I've been out much, I've kind of had a lot on my mind"

"Brittany?''

"Yes. And No." I wonder what that meant but didn't have time to pry because Tamerin was back.

"Your order my lady," ugh Tamerin was kind of cute. No she was gorgeous and now was proving to have a pretty cute and likeable personality. "Let me know if you ladies need anything ok," her eyed lingered on Santana as she turned around giving Santana a tiny wink.

"Wow, could she be any more obvious?"

"What are you talking about Quinnie?"

"Don't act stupid Santana, that chick was all over you," I took a bite of my sandwich, it left a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Hahahahaa," Santana started to laugh, only managing to piss me off further. "Hey hey hey, there is enough Santana to go around," Santana took a bit of her sandwich after she looked at me in all seriousness. It took a lot of willpower not to slap the smug look off her perfect face. Damn, her face really was perfect.

"Whatever, she can have all of that." I pointed at her with a disgusted look on my face.

"Ouch! Stop being craycray Quinn, you know I only have eyes for blondes." Was she talking about only having eyes for Brittany or blondes in general? I'm blonde, is it crazy to think that Santana could ever have eyes for me?

"So about tonight, Tamerin is actually a bartender at that gay club were going to and I am trying to get a job there so I would appreciate it if you were on your best behavior tonight. Coyote Ugly is cool but I can't stand all the perving. I fucking hate the customers, I can't be there forever."

"Is she gay?"

"Yes." Great.

"Don't worry, I will make sure not to kill your game."

"Ok.. I don't know what that's suppose to mean but just so you know there is nothing anyone can do to kill this game." Santana pointed at herself from head to toes to head again, God she was insufferable. She was such a cocky little shit. All I could do was roll my eyes and finish my sandwich.

Back at the loft everyone was busy getting ready. It was curious because Quinn thought there would be tension between Kurt and Santana but they seemed fine. Perhaps living together for the past few months had really taught them how to live with each other. Quinn watched as Santana and Kurt worked around each other effortlessly in the bathroom handing each other hairspray, tease brush, skin product, etc. Rachel was in her area getting ready belting out Funny Girl songs. Everyone worked so easily together. There was absolutely no room for Quinn to get ready in the restroom so she set up her things in the common area.

Once everyone was ready and looking fabulous Kurt began to pour shots of vodka for himself and the girls. You can't go out without pre-partying, ever. Rachel wore a tight midnight blue strapless dress with a black blazer and black pumps. She straightened her hair and was looking way better than she did in HS. New York was really suiting Rachel. Kurt wore a black buttoned down with a gold necklace under the collar. He had super tight pleated high water pants. He wasn't wearing any socks, which was strange but was rocking the coolest old man shoes ever. It was Kurt after all. Santana walked out of the bathroom looking smoking hot in a red long sleeve dress that looked like she was stitched into. She wore white pumps, her hair was parted to the side and wavy. Santana's eyes were smoky and her lips were deep red. Quinn was left speechless.

Santana POV

Fucking shit. Quinn looks so hot tonight, this is gonna suck.

"Damn Quinn you look hot! I'm glad skanky Quinn is still in there somewhere, cheeooow!"

"Thanks.. I think," Quinn was blushing!

"No seriously Q, you look really good." Quinn was wearing shiny lycra leggings with ridiculously high black heals. She wore a tan knitted top, it hung wide but it was low, her pants were high so there wasn't any bare skin. She wore a black bra under. Her hair was still pretty short but she made it look all messy and rocker chicky. Quinn usually didn't wear heavy make up so the thick eyeliner and smoky eye made her look totally different. I started feeling wet and quickly made my way to the bathroom to freshen up. I could get used to Quinn in tight pants.

After a few shots we were on our way to the club. By the time we got there a line was already wrapping around the building. Thank God I had met Tamerin during my first week in New York. I knew she wanted this but I really haven't had time to get my nasty onz while I've been here. I have thought about it but I think that she will be more useful to me in the long run if i keep it cool and her wanting me, if I hit it and quit it I don't think I'll continue to get the club hook ups. Besides I am not looking for anything serious right now. The world is my oyster and I just got out of a long and crazy relationship. I didn't leave Brittany to whore myself around. Besides the only person I want to be whoring around with is my best friend. When will I learn not to shit where I eat, or however that saying goes.. sleep where I shit, I dunno! You have to keep it in your pants Lopez, you can't fuck shit up with Quinn.

Since I had been here before and people knew me as Tamerin's friend I didn't have to stand in line. We b-lined it to the front.

"Hey Max!"

"How's it going Rosario?" we both laughed since we both knew I wasn't Rosario.

Max was really cool, he was close friends with Tamerin. He was a big Puerto Rican dude, he looked scary as hell with tattoos and shaved head but he was a teddy bear.

"These are my friends," I said with a smile. Rachel and Kurt looked like they were about to shit their pants, losers. Quinn looked as cool and unaffected as ever.

"And they are all twenty-one, right?"

"Of course!"

"You know the drill Rosario, watch em cuz if anything happens I know nothing and you and your friends are going to jail." He wasn't serious was he? Max pretty much meant that we had to all hold our liquor and not act a fool.

"I promise there will be no alcohol poisoning tonight Max!"

Max laughed. "Ok Rosario, hey Tamerin is at the bar you probably wanna go say hi before you get too crazy." Max was trying to be slick pointing me in Tamerin's direction. I noticed Quinn roll her eyes.

"Will do!"

The club was packed, you could barely walk anywhere. Rachel immediately tried to drag us to the dance floor.

"Lets dance! I love gay clubs, these are the only places I can truly dance without some nasty trying to grind on me none stop!" Rachel was pretty excited to say the least. I don't know why I've never brought them.

"I have to go say hi to my friend, do you guys want anything to drink?"

"Apple Martini"

"I'm not drinking, got early rehearsal tomorrow,"

"Cranberry vodka, and make it snappy Santana.. don't forget who you came with," Quinn was being really weird. She was being super bossy again, like old Quinn. This time however her bossiness was kind of turning me on. Her tone was more of a hiss. Her new/old look was definitely helping the effect she was having on me.

"Yes ma'am!" and with that I was off to get drinks and say hi to Tamerin.

"Hey stranger! It's been a while."

"I know the 5 hours since I've seen you last have been the hardest 5 hours of my life!" A little flirting never hurt anyone. Especially when you were flirting with the person making your alcoholic beverages.

"What's it gonna be beautiful?

"Apple martini, cranberry vodka and a jack and coke," pause "oh and a water."

"Coming right up."

Tamerin had my drinks ready in less than thirty seconds, she was pretty good.

"Thanks," I gave her a smile, paid and excused myself.

"Don't be a stranger!" I liked the attention but also found it kind of weird that such a hot older girl was throwing herself at me like that. What was the fun in that?

It took me a while before I found my crew. I had to give myself a moment to stare at Quinn, she not only looked smokin but she was laughing and having fun. She really did look the most beautiful when she laughed. Her laugh was deep and full, you could tell it began somewhere in the pit of her stomach. OMG, snap out of it Santana. Shake it off girl! Why they hell am I giving myself pep talks about Quinn Fabray. Feeling like this could only end up one way, bad.

I walked up to Kurt, Rachel and Quinn offering them their drinks. I was getting good at balancing drinks. Not a drop was spilled.

The club was playing really good music and everything was great until some bitch started pulling Quinn away from me. After sometime Rachel and Kurt wondered somewhere else. Kurt ran into some of his NYADA gays and both he and Rachel Started dancing with them, this left Quinn and I alone.

I had noticed that girl eyeing Quinn but never thought she'd have the balls to come behind her and start dancing with her. I mean what the hell was that bitch thinking. Quinn was dancing with ME.

"Hey back off," I shouted at the girl.

"Oh I'm sorry yo, you two together?" WTF this bitch!? What was it to her anyway? Before I could even say anything Quinn cut me off.

"Yes!" Quinn grabbed my hand and lead me to another part of the dance floor. I didn't know what to say so we just kept dancing. Quinn felt so good on my body. Now that we were alone she was getting more into it, like she was totally melting into my body. That ass Quinn, you have to keep that ass away from me before I explode. But who was I kidding, I was loving that shit.

Quinn was in front me with her back against my chest. I had my hands gripping her hipbones while grinding my pelvis against her ass. I could smell her lavender over priced shampoo. I couldn't help myself when I wrapped my arms around her stomach then snaked my arms over her shoulder locking her against me.

"You smell nice," I know I shouldn't have whispered that into her ear but I couldn't help myself, again. I was starting to see that I couldn't help myself around Quinn period. It was time to step away and look for Kurt and Rachel but then the DJ started to play that song. The song I've been mulling over with thoughts of Quinn lingering in my mind.

_Everything and nothing always haunts me_

It's like she knew. All of a sudden she turned around and now we were face to face. I swear Quinn's eyes grew three shades darker. Her eyes looked hooded and deep. The song kept playing and now we were just kind of swaying looking at each other.

_Maybe if you let me be your lover_

After that line I lost it, grabbed her face and sucked her bottom lip in with both of mine. I had never kissed someone with so much desperation before. I didn't ask her to let me in I pushed myself in not caring if she wanted it or not. I didn't have to push that hard, she opened her mouth allowing my tongue passage. We fought for dominance but I have no idea who won. I didn't know how long we made out for! At this point i know nothing except i wantz in those pants. Nothing mattered in that moment. I felt that kiss in my core and then I realized I was horny as fuck. When we finally parted I felt sick to my stomach because I wanted to kiss her again, I needed more.

"You wanna get out of here," Quinn was panting and OMG she sounded and looked so good.

"Yeah lets get out of here before Kurt and Rachel see us," I was surprised that Quinn had been so forward. It made me smile hard knowing that she wanted this as much as I did. But what was this? Ok no thinking, just doing. I had spent so much time thinking and arguing with myself about how bad another hook with Quinn would turn out but at this moment I didn't want to think about that. All I wanted to think about was how good Quinn was gonna taste coming in my mouth.

"Ok, I'll text them later letting them know we left."

I grabbed Quinn's hand and we were out.

xxxxxx

mashup "Santana Created" i dont own that but props to whoever came up with it!

/ericccsuxxx/new-order-vs-sky-ferreira-vs


End file.
